Alternate Media
by cammyman32
Summary: From A Villain Winning To Causing The Third World War We Take Some Excellent Media And Turing It In To Some-Thing Different,Very Different (Rated T For Death,Drugs,Drinking,And More)


**ALTERNATE MEDIA**

**EPISODE 1:Gideon Wins**

"Hello There Audience My Name Is Cammyman32,In This New Fan-Fic I Will Talk About Famous Movies,Cartoons,And Many More,Some Events In Their Plot Witch We Ask What If That Changed,From A Villain Winning To Causing The Third World War We Take Some Excellent Media And Turing It In To Some-Thing Different,Very Different,Today's Episode Will Be When Famous Season 1 Finale Of Famous Disney XD Show "Gravity Falls" Turns Alot Different When Main Villain Gideon Charles Gleeful,Successfully Takes Over Gravity Falls" I Said.

**Gravity Falls,OR,USA,/1/8/2013/**

Stanford Pines Is Rushing In His Car To Where The Gideon-Bot Crashed,But As Soon He Reaches The Road That Is Under The Broken Cliff Where The Bus Is,Some Tar Falls Of A Construction Truck And Falls On The Road Causing Stanford To Skid Into The Mountain Where Soos And The Bus Was.

"Mr Pines!?" Said Soos As He Noticed What Happened.

At The Gideon-Bot Crashing Scene,People Were Crowding Around The Pines Twins As What They Not Actually Done But They Think They Did.

"Sorry Kids, But We Trust Gideon. And Nothing Short Of A Miracle Would Ever Change Our Minds" Said Sheriff Bulbs As He And Deputy Durland Walk Up To Them And Put Hand Cuffs On The Pines Twins.

"Please Officers,You Don't What He's Really Going To Do!" Shouted Dipper Said.

"Zip Your Mouth Kids!" Said Durland.

"Wait Officers One More Thing" Said Gideon As He Held Out A Box.

"Oh Yeah" Said Durland As He And Sheriff Bulbs Starting To Confiscate The The Items Of The Twins.

"Hey Give That Back" Yelled Mabel As he Officers Took Away Mabel's Grappling Hook.

"I SAID SHUT UP KIDS!" Shouted Durland As He Threatened Them By Seeing If He Was Like Going To Get His Night-Stick And Smack The Twins With It,Then They Walked Over To The Police Car And Put Them In.

The Pines Twins Could See Both he Crowd Booing At Them And Gideon Happily Holding A Box Of Things The Officers Confiscated From Them,Then They Drove Away From The Scene.

**Piedmont,CA,USA,/1/1/2014/**

Mr. And Mrs. Pines And Dipper And Mabel's Friends Were On The Porch Of The Pines House-Hold Ready To Welcome The Pines Twins After An Unexpected Extended Vacation At Gravity Falls,But When The Speedy Beaver Bus Came,Instead Of The Twins,A Man With White Clothes,Brown Hair,Green Eyes,White Skin,And A Small Round Nose Came Out As The Bus Drove Away,The Party Was Con-Fused.

"Can We Help You?" Asked Mr. Pines.

"Your The Pines Parents Right?" Said The Man.

"Yes" Said Mr. Pines.

"Alex Tyler,Agent Of The Gravity Falls Government,I'm Here To Inform You About Your Children" Said Alex As He Gave Mrs. And Mr. Pines A Letter.

_Dear Pines Parents_

_Me Famous Gravity Falls Physic Gideon Gleeful Was Just Doing My Job,When Some Blue Force Started To Move My Statue,I Imedently Chased After It,But Then The Blue Force Pulled Me In To The Statue And Then I Saw Your Children,Oh How Creepy They Looked,Their Eyes Were Glowing Blue While Flying In The Air By The Blue Force,They Tried To Kill Me With Some Red Lasers That Came Out Of Their Eyes,But I Saw A Book That They Were Holding And I Threw My Book At The Book And The Blue Magic Stopped,But Then I Realised We Were On A Bridge,Then We Fell And Somehow We Managed To Survive,Most Of The Towns-People And The Cops Came,I Told Them What Happened,Your Children Were Arrested On The Spot,I'm Really Sorry If Your Upset,We Will Inform You Of Any More News_

_From Gideon Charles Gleeful_

Mrs. Pines Started To Cry,Mr Pines Gave A Sad Look As He Hugged His Wife And Looked At The Letter At The Same Time,Dipper And Mabel's Friends Left Guilty.

**Gravity Falls,OR,USA,/31/3/2014/**

Gideon Was Relaxing In His Chair In His Office At Gideon-Land When Bud Came Walking In.

"Yes!?" Said Gideon. 

"Son You're Being Voted For New Mayor Of The Town" Said Bud.

"What!" Said Gideon As He Looked Out Of The Window And Saw A Crowd Holding Signs Saying Things Like "Gideon Rocks","Gideon Will Become Mayor",And "Vote Gideon NOW!".

**Gravity Falls,OR,USA,/3/12/2014/**

Gideon Was Walking In The Prison With Some Guards After Winning The Gravity Falls Mayor Election,The Guards Were Opening Cell 618 And Let Him In The Pine's Cell.

"Mabel Pines,Come With Us" Said One Of The Guards.

"What Why?" Asked Mabel.

"Mayor Gideon Wants To See You" Said The Other Guard.

"Oh You Are Not Taking My Sister" Said Dipper As He Walked In-Front Of Mabel But Ended Up Being Tazed,The Guards Took Away Mabel.

"*Sigh* Gideon Please" Sighed Mabel As She Saw Gideon.

"Oh Sugar Bluff,I'm Here To Help" Said Gideon As He Snapped His Fingers And His Guards Walked Him And Mabel Over To The Limo.

Mean-While In The Forest Of Gravity Falls,Soos Was Sitting At A Broken Bench,He Took Out Some Beer And Began To Chug It Down But Heard A Noise Behind Him,He Turned Around To See Wendy,She Was Covered In Cuts And Her Green Checked Over-Shirt Was Tied To Her Right Ankle (Yes This Was Based On Into The Bunker).

"WENDY!" Shouted Soos As He Ran Over To Wendy.

"Wait Soos Do-" Said Wendy But Got Hugged.

"Where Were You Dude?,You Ran Away Ever Since The Pines Twins Were Arrested!" Said Soos.

"I Ran Away Because I Didn't Want To Leave My Home Town Just Because For Some Stupid Job My Cousin Owns,Wait Are You Drinking Beer" Said Wendy.

"Yeah I Have Gotten Problems" Said Soos.

"Well Any-Ways I Need Some-Where To Hide From My Crazy Dad Please" Said Wendy.

**Later On**

"Thank You For Letting Me Stay Here" Said Wendy,She Was Staying In Soos's Grandma's House.

"Your Welcome" Said Soos.

**Gravity Falls,OR,USA,/25/12/2034/**

(Everything Is Not Futuristic)

It's Been 20 Years Since Gideon And Mabel Got Married And Shockingly Mabel Actually Started To Like Gideon Again,Because He Fired Waddles Job As Mascot He Because He Bit Anybody's Finger Who Came Near Him And How Gideon Let Her Keep Him,Also 2 Years Ago Gideon Became The US President After He Became Famous Across The Entire Continent And Having Great Speech,It Was Christmas Morning And Mabel Was Knitting Christmas Stockings For The White House While Her Husband Was Checking The Local Status Of The Economy,When A Almost Retired Agent Powers Entered His Room.

"Sir We Have Chaos In Denver,Colorado Sir" Said Agent Powers.

"What Do You Mean!?" Said Gideon,Agent Powers Turned On The TV And It Showed A Blazing Denver On Fire And Then Cuted To An Also Almost Retired Sarah Jimenez.

"We Don't Excatly Know How This 100% Really Happened But All We Know Is This Is A Part Of Work By The Resistance "Down With Gideon" Lead By Oregon Criminal "Dipper Pines",The Attack On The Local Army Base Went Wrong As The Invaders Accidentally Messed Up the Fire Bomb Control Pad Witch Caused A Massive Blaze Across The Entire City,This Event Caused 30 Soldiers To Be Killed And 1,029 Citizens To Be Injured,Back To You Tom" Said Sarah Jimenez.

Mabel Couldn't Belvie This,Her Brother Causing This Mass Destruction.

**Gravity Falls,OR,USA,/8/3/2035/**

Mabel Is Walking Around Her Front Lawn When Two Familiar Adults Walked Other To Her With Guards Behind Them.

"Wendy?,Soos?" Said Mabel.

"Hi Rainbow Girl" Said Wendy.

"HEY GUYS IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE IV'E BEEN WIH YOU" Said Mabel As They Hugged.

"Yeah Dude I's Been 21 Years" Said Soos.

Mabel hen Noticed Some-Thing On Both On Their Index Fingers...Rings.

"OMG,You Guys Got Married!" Said Mabel.

"Yeah Dude,We Were Cool With Each Over" Said Wendy.

**Gravity Falls,OR,USA,/4/7/2035/:EPILOUGE**

It Was Since The "Down With Gideon" Resistance Started On /2/10/2034/ But Then After Finding I's Hide-Out In Gravity Falls,The Members Were Dipper,Candy,Grenada,Wendy's Friends,And Stanford,The Resistance Fell After A Raid And Dipper Was Sent To The Electric Chair.

"So What Do You Think What Would Happened If Gideon Had Taken Over Gravity Falls?,Review Your Answers,For Next Time Goodbye" I Said As I Left.

**NEXT EPISODE:Mushroom Cancelled**

**What If The Mushroom War From Adventure Time Never Happened?**


End file.
